A number of actuator assemblies exist for valves. Some examples include:                U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,637 entitled “Auxiliary automatic valve shut-off system” issued Dec. 31, 1996 to Carsten et al;        U.S. Pat. No. 6,073,907 entitled “Removable and interchangeable valve actuator system” issued Jun. 13, 2000 to Schreiner; and        U.S. Pat. No. 7,048,251 entitled “Valve with removable actuator” issued May 23, 2006 to Schreiner.        